Crossing That Barrier
by Rawwr
Summary: She not willing but wether she likes it or not shes gonna cross that barrier. i really suck a sumaries


**HEY HEY HEY...NEW ONESHOT UP! RATE AND REVEIW PLEASE.**

**Tola.xx**

**

* * *

CROSSING THAT BARRIER**

She sat in the car waiting to arrive at the venue. The band had been invited to the celebration of Katy Kaulitz 22nd birthday and being one of their best friends they couldn't decline. She was in a trance when the limo pulled up to the carpet. She lifted herself, gracefully, out of her seat and placed her feet on the plush bright pink carpet. She stood for the paparazzi could take some pictures of her choice of outfit. Her newly died black hair had been straightened around her face and it reached just below her shoulders. She had a blood red corset with a small white cardigan (A/N. those ones that literally cover your shoulders and go to just below your armpits?) with a pair of army combats stuffed into a pair of customized red boxing shoes. Her wrists were decorated with various bracelets and her right arm had a tattoo which had been newly crafted. Her nails supported a pristine shiny black with a white tip. After a few minutes she entered the building to be met with two guards asking for names. "Darker Side of the Sun!" Chase shouted over the music. The two nodded and moved aside to let the four pass by. The room had been decorated brilliantly in her opinion. Pink and black streamers hung from the roof and the floor had millions of little sequins placed underneath the glass the people walked, stood, danced etc. on. She could faintly see the birthday girl in the corner with her family and friends surrounding her. Dewey, Chase and Jay walked behind her giving the guys, who were _trying_ to look at her, death glares. The guys were always over protective of her as she was the youngest in the band…it also didn't help that she was the only girl in the band. The four reached the table were Katy resided with her family. "KK!" she shouted over the loud music coming from the dj's booth. Katy turned around to meet cobalt blue eyes!

"OMG! Ross! You made it!" She shouted back hugging her beyond recognition

"Okay okay, I know you're excited but I can't breathe KK." Rossi said

"Oh, sorry" Katy said sheepishly "Ross, I missed you" Dewey coughed beside her "I missed you guys too…c'mere" they all hugged her at once setting off a chain of laughter around the table "Okay boys you can let me go now!...BOYS!" more laughter had come along and Rossi realised that someone was standing beside her. She turned to find the one and only Bill looking at her. She smiled and opened her arms to him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed in smelling the cologne she had bought him for his birthday and the hairspray that he, no doubt, used for his 'hedgehog' hair. She pulled back and looked at him one more time; he hadn't changed in the year separation. Only grown more appealing to any normal female. "Hello. Do I know you?" She asked playing dumb. He laughed and replied "Why, I think you do. I'm Bill. Y'know your German _Best Friend_?"

"Oh, yes now I remember…..Hey you" She said

"Hey yourself" He replied with a genuine smile on his face "I missed you"

"Aww I missed you too Mecks!" she said hugging him once more. While this was going on the pair didn't realise that everyone was looking at them with smiles on their faces.

Removing herself from his arms she searched for her best friend that would be, no doubt, on the arm of Tom. Locating her she ran screaming towards her grabbing the attention of not onli her friend but the whole room. The two met in the middle in a jumping hug. "Oh my God! You're here! I missed you!" Rossi screamed

"I missed you too! Yay...you're here! Wait...i thought you couldn't make it?" Emy asked

"Who told you that?" Rossi asked

"You lied to me?" Emy asked turning to her boyfriend. He looked at the pair sheepishly.

"Babe, i thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Emy shouted. Rossi laughed and shook her head. Thos wasnt the first fight, hell it wasnt eeven the second but she knew that their fight rarley lasted a couple of minutes. They would simply just give up and make out. Somtimes she found that they dissapered for hours only to come back with wrinkled clothes and messy hair. She wondered how they hadnt had a kid yet or had they had yet to get pregnant. She walked away from the pair to let them make out.**

* * *

x.crossingthatbarrier.x

* * *

**"..Tom!...you're so...agrevating!" Emy shouted. Rossi shook her head yet again _again?Oh come on!_

She felt someone tao her shoulder and she turned around to look for the culprit. She was met by a pair of pleading eyes that belonged to none other than Katy Kaulitz. The girl motioned for Rossi to follow her to the bathroom. Rossi nodded and made her way toward the corner of the room. She entered the bathroom before Katy and immeadiatly hoisted herself onto the sinks.. She swung her legs like a child as she waited for the birthday girl. The spoked girl stumbled into the bathroom moments later. " Ugh...okay, im good. Hello" she said smiling at her

"Hi!"

"..."

"Uh katy...did you just bring me in here to say hello?...cuz i would rather watch Em and Tom fight!" Rossi said laughing. Katy replied with a fit of laughing. Someone entered the bathroom and looked at the pair weirdly. Katy walked towards the person and pushed them out.

"Sorry. Occupado. Bye bye. Go find another bathroom...go on get!" Rossi hadnt stopped laughing and fell off the bathroom sink. More fits of laughter filled the room as Katy locked the door.

"Im okay." Rossi said getting up "But seriously why did you bring me here?"

"Let me tell you a story" Katy said. Rossi sighed but nodded "Once upon a time-"

"No"

"What? Ugh...nevermind. Well anyway there was a certain lady that was supposed to come to a party. And there was this certain guy awaiting her arrival. A little too eagerly may i tell you! So when this lady arrived he was extremly happy-" she was cut off

"KK cut to the chase"

"Okay this guy _REALLY_...and emphasize that word...likes the lady. And i pretty sure that the lady _REALLY_...yet again emphasizing that word...like the guy too."

"Okay...umm can you say that again in _english_?" Rossi asked

"Ugh...you know you can _really_ dumb sometimes!" Katy shouted

"Whatever...now repeat in english"

"My brother has the hots for you!"

"What?...KK not this again" Rossi whined

"Yes, this again! Ross why dont you see that the guy likes you?" Katy exclaimed

"Because Bill doesnt like me. KK we're just friends. End of story." Rossi said dejectedly. Truth is ever since the day she met her 6ft. 5in. best friend she was head over heels in love with him. So from that day 8 years ago she was harbouring those feelings without letting them be known to Bill or even her friends (altough they knew.)

"Fine. Have it your way but don't come crying to me when he finds another girl." Katy said walking out of the room.

* * *

**x.crossingthatbarrier.x

* * *

**She sat at the empty table watching everybody dancing. She wondered why no one had stopped to asked if she was okay...not that she needed someone to stop but people usually did. In the time she became intrested in her own thoughts Bill had sat in the seat beside her. "R? You okay?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey Mecks." she said smiling "Yeah, im fine."

"Okay. C'mere" hesaid opening his arms so she could get closer to him. They did this alot, when Rossi was tired or scared she would curl herself around him. Her legs hung over his, her arms automatically wrapped around his torso and her head rested on his shoulder. She sighed as she became comfortable. "What was that?"

"Contentment." she replied simply. He nodded in understandment. After 15 minutes of sitting in the same position Bill shifted and said that he was going to get drinks for the both of them. Thus she let him leave to go to the bar. While he was gone a girl not older that 20 walked up to the table and forcefully sat down in Bill's seat. Rossi turned her attention to her and looed at the girls attire. "Do i know you?" she asked

"No. But you will" the girl said with an attitude "Stay away from Bill."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Bill is mine, so back off"

"Um, no" Rossi replied. "Sorry _honey_ but i don't take orders from fan girls"

"I am not a fan girl okay?"

"Sure. Whatever you say"

"Just stay away from him okay? i dont need you flaunting yourself all over him. And remember he belongs to me" she said before walking away.

"Oh...you lost him before you even had him" Rossi said fully aware the gir couldnt hear her. Bill returned moments later after witnessing the girl walk away

"What was that about?" He asked Rossi as he sat down.

"Another on of your dearest fangirls" Rossi said taking a sip of the volka and orange juice "Can you like tell them to stay away from me?"

"I could..." he began

"But?" she prompted

"But...it that would take the fun out of wathcing you with them...and i can't tell _all_ of them! That would take like a _million_ years" he said while laughing. She hit his arm

"Oh my God! You're so cocky!" she said "Why did i ever become friends with you?"

"Because you have this insane crush on me! And you love me!" he said unknowinly that Rossi had a faint pink glow across her cheeks.

* * *

**x.crossingthatbarrier.x**

* * *

After a few more drinks(4 to be exact) Rossi stumbled onto the dance floor with Bill in tow. The alcohol had numbed her contioness and she had no longer control of herself. She stated seconds ealier about how she loved the current song playing and without asking dragged her, what she thought, very drunk best friend to the big hardwood floor. Finally arriving in the middle she turned to Bill, with a smirk on her face. She turned around so her back was to him and pressed herself into his chest. Almost immeadiatly she felt his hand whine their way down her body to rest on her thigh and her newly aquired flat stomach. She smiled and placed her own hand on the back of his neck so to bring his face closer to hers. She swung her hips from side to side and jumped up and down to the fast beat song.

She spotted Emy across the dancefloor with tom right behind her. Both were enganged in a heavy makeout session while grinding. She scrunched up her face at the sight and quickly looked away trying to forget that she had ever seen it in the first place. She continued her dancing as she heard another song filter through the speakers.

**All I ever wanted, Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted, Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted, Was you and me **

She felt Bill hot breath against her ear as he sung the song. She took nothing of it thinking that he got caught up in the song but when he wispered "I love you R. Always have alway will." she panicked. She turned to see him looking at her longinly and she felt the nevousness come back. She could feel her heart beating a million times a minute and ran. She ran as far as she could.

He finally caught up with her outside. She was curled up on the ground shaking with her violent sobs the coursed through her body. Each taking her futher into the depths of pain. Pain she wasnt ready to feel. Pain she didnt _want_ to feel. He wasnt supposed to tell her he loved her...she was happy that he did but over the time she had known him she had learned to forget about the feelings she had for him.

"R?" he wispered into the night. She froze before lifting hereslf to her feet and turning to face him. Her mascara, eyeliner...everything! was ruined. Black marks ran the whole way down her face letting anyone who saw her that she had been crying.

"What do you want?" she asked sniffiling.

"I want us to talk about this R." he said bluntly

"Whats there to talk about?"

"Don't play that game with me R! You know what im talking about" he exclaimed

"Bill...forget it! I dont want to talk about it!" she shouted back. Turning around she began to cross the road

"So what? You're just gonna walk away?" he shouted. She stopped and turned to him

"What do you want me to do?" she asked no longer shouting

"I want you to at least tell me how you feel" he replied walking towards her

"What i feel? Okay...for the past 8 years i have been in love with you. You happy now?" she asked. He finally reached her and smiled

"Wasn't that hard was it?" he asked. She shook her head "R...please give me a chance? Please?"

"Mecks how could it work?...we've been friends for too long...it'll just be weird" she said some what trying to convince herself as well as him.

"But it could R. Please?"

"I don't know"

"This could work"

"You really think so?" she asked

"Yeah" he said. She smiled and nodded her head to let him know she wanted this. He smiled in reply before bending down to kiss her lips.**

* * *

x.crossingthatbarrier.**x

**There y'all go...what did you think?**

**R&R PLEASE?**


End file.
